New World (Map Game)
Welcome to the New World. The year in Gregorian terms is unknown, but we know it as 990. Centuries — or even millenia, we're not quite sure — have passed since we lost contact with the Homeworld. We only know it for certain as the planet on which our species was born. We know we came from another planet. It has many names. Some call it Gaea. Others call it Terra. But most people know it as Earth. According to the oldest records we could find, humans have been here for quite a while, but no one is certain how long exactly we have been around. Since the first colonies were settled thousands of years have undoubtedly gone by, so we can't exactly ask them about what our Homeworld was like. According to legend, it was a dark place, full of destruction and wastelands. In the years gone by since the first colonies were settled, expanded and then abandoned, our population now stands at over three billion, and we are spread out across the landmass of the planet. We've grown so apart in culture and politics that we have divided ourselves into what we call "nations" or "countries." Maybe they called them the same thing back on the Homeworld — no one knows for sure. Tensions have risen between the nations of the world. War looms over us. Militaries begin to mobilise. But no one wants to fight. No one wants our world to share the same fate as the one before. But all it takes is that one command to open fire... Information *This map game begins in the year 990. It has been 990 years since the first nations began to form on this planet. *Average technological level has reached what is projected to be that of the 2020s AD, as humanity has undergone another dark age since its disconnection from Earth. Nuclear weapons are common to most nations Tier 2 and above (see military tiers for details). *The planet is known as Novasol III-B. It is a large moon orbiting a gas giant, the third planet in a system of five. The star is a Yellow Main-Sequence Star. Rules *If you'd like to participate, simply put your name down as one of the nations! *One year passes every turn in the map game. In each turn your nation can improve three of five aspects of your nation — infrastructure, economy, military, industry or technology. If your empire has vassal states these vassals can have their stats improved independently, as they're technically separate sovereign states. *Please do not engage in sockpuppetry (using more than one account). If you do, you will be banned from this map game. *Be as plausible as you can! If it's implausible, the mods will help correct you. It is a fictional world, so don't stress if the mods think what you want will not work. *If you are inactive for a lengthy period of time, your nation may be subject to disaster scenarios created by the moderators. The nation will eventually be removed from the game entirely. *A new turn will start each day at 2230 UTC (0630 AWST). *Games will be archived every ten turns (five years). *Please be courteous and polite to other users. Do not engage in shouting or use profane comments. This is known as a flame war. If a flame war occurs all participating parties will be removed from the game and their territories put under mod control until a replacement player signs up. Instead, engage in a polite debate, and ask for a mod to mediate the discussion. Maps *Only moderators may modify the map. If you feel there are any errors in the map, please notify us in the section below. *Black indicates non-player nations (NPNs). They are under direct mod control, just like a city-state in Sid Meier's Civilization is under PC control. Grey represents land that is unoccupied by an organised government, though it does not necessarily indicate the land is devoid of human life. Continents map Political map Errors Nations Primus * Respublica Romana Nova (New Roman Republic) — Pandadude12345Rblx * Confederation of Washington Bay — * Republic of the Hudson River — * Union of Novodonetsk — [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 05:30, June 8, 2015 (UTC)(maybe next time you could like include a map so we know what we're picking) * Neubayerische Reich (United Reich of New Bayern) — —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' * Darian Federation — TheBigJees (talk) Borealis * Borealian Empire — #PraiseRoosevelt. 17:55, June 7, 2015 (UTC) * Kingdom of Liberty — * Commonwealth of West Borealis — Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 01:22, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Terra Alba * Holy Empire of the White Lands — * Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba — Thieving Magpyr Orientalia * Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:28, June 12, 2015 (UTC) * Great Empire of South Orientalia — [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] Sebastiana * United Provinces of Colnia — * United Kingdom of Britannia — Erizium (talk) * Democratic People's Republic of the Zarinthians — Noisyboy1256 (talk) *Union of Sovereign Kingdoms — * Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone — *Republic of Greim — * Bayyanid Caliphate — Terra Rossa *Clan of Ross — ScottyD **Republic of O'Brien — *Free State of Treinhoff — *Clan of Fennick — *Clan of Goodfellow — **Principality of Emira — Archives *10th century **990 - 994 **995 - 999 *11th century **1000 - 1004 **1005 - 1009 **1010 - 1014 **1015 - 1019 **1020 - 1024 **1025 - 1029 **1030 - 1034 **1035 - 1039 **1040 - 1044 **1045 - 1049 **1050 - 1054 **1055 - 1059 **1060 - 1064 **1065 - 1069 **1070 - 1074 **1075 - 1079 **1080 - 1084 **1085 - 1089 **1090 - 1094 **1095 - 1099 *12th century *13th century *14th century *15th century Moderators *—'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' *Pandadude12345Rblx *[[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] If you would like to become a moderator, please post a message on Tim's talk page. Algorithms *War algorithm Tier lists *Military *Economy *Technology *Industry *Infrastructure 995 The friendly match between Neubayern's Kaiserliche Fußballmanschaft and the Donetskian National Football Team is played in March this year at the Friedrich-Stadion in Munich. The captain of Neubayern is Hermann Robinson; the captain of Novodonetsk is Pietro Radenko. The commentators for the match are Martin Lyler from Britannia and Robin Schmidt of Karlstadt. The result is a 2-3 victory for Novodonetsk after a tight match. Neubayern: The hype for the 996 elections begins to grip the nation. Political parties begin to drum up support from the people but the Democratic Unity Front under the new constitution is barred from holding massive rallies as they used to for a period of five elections (15 years at most) in order to give other parties the opportunity to get larger. Nevertheless, the DEN embarks on a powerful political campaign to ensure that they remain at least a major party in the Reich. *'Kriegsmarine:' The KMS Prinz Georg fires a gun-salute on 4th April to commemorate Crown Prince Georg's 12th birthday. *'Donetskian Dip: '''King Sergei I offers, to cement our alliance, to arrange a marriage between Crown Princess Helena and his second oldest son, Prince Dimitri. *'Neubayern Dip:' While we appreciate Novodonetsk's gesture, we would like to have the 10-year-old Crown Princess to get to know Prince Dimitri and allow them to develop relationships on their own before considering marriage, rather than to arrange it. This is, after all, the 10th century (moving into the 11th), and the Royal Family wishes to take a more liberal stance to such matters. '''Union of Novodonetsk:' Mil and infra. Sergei Pavyluchenko is president of the Union. The referendum is held, and the results are in. With 69% of the votes, Sergei Pavyluchenko is made King of Novodonetsk. No changes are made to the administrative divisions. King Sergei I proudly hold a speech, in which he thanks the people of Novodonetsk for their trust and promises not to fail them. His son, Roman, is Crown Prince of Novodonetsk. *'Neubayern Dip:' The Reich congratulates newly crowned King (Tsar?) Sergei I and his son Prince Roman on the instalment of the newly formed House of Pavyluchenko as the Royal Family of Novodonetsk. The Kaiser, Queen, Crown Princess and Princess Helena travel to the Union of Novodonetsk on a state visit to attend the King's coronation as well as Prince Roman's investiture ceremony, accompanied by the Ambassador to Novodonetsk as well as a Royal Guard contingent. In response to the Donetskian request to have marriage arranged between Helena and Prince Dimitri (which was turned down for the time being), the Neubayernisch entourage visits the Pavyluchenkos at the Presidential Palace so that the two families can get to know each other at a more personal level. Category:New World (Map Game) Category:Booth